


Lovely Day For It; Part VI

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [6]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Joy Pills, Minor Violence, Off Joy, On Joy, Pining, Plans For The Future, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Part VI: Thomas & Clancy’s Story
Relationships: Thomas Everett (OC) & Clancy Dawnburrow (OC)
Series: We Joyless Few [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lovely Day For It; Part VI

**Clancy**

Clancy wakes up in someone else’s bed to a lovely sweet smell invading his nose and it takes him nearly an entire minute to remember where he is. Digging his pill bottle out of his pocket, he takes one as he walks down the stairs, the warming effect washing over him and forcing him to smile. Stowing the bottle back in his pocket, he scratches his gloved hands through his mess of uneven curls as he steps through to the lounge finding the blond setting down two plates on the vinyl coffee table. There is a chalkboard from the workroom behind him that has been dragged into the room standing behind him. 

Thomas looks up as the bobby walks in and points to the couch before wiping his hands on the dish towel he’d had hanging over his shoulder. It’s all positively domestic and it doesn’t help that pretty blue and purple butterflies are resting on the smaller man’s wheaty hair. The taller takes his indicated seat, eyeing the roast with mashed yam, sugar, and honey that the other man had made. “It’s all I seem to have, just eat.” 

“I was trying to remember the last time I ate something that wasn’t meal bars or V-Meat.” Clancy admits picking up his first piece of toast and taking a bite. The sweetness of the baked yam with sugar and honey fills his mouth nearly immediately and the toast is crunchy and warm still. It’s an experience that he intends to enjoy like a luxury. He can’t say the same for his friend who chows down on his food as fast as possible before standing back up to flip the board over showing a list in his crisp, messy handwriting. 

“Okay so this is the best plan I came up with and I came up with seventeen of them.” The blond admits as prepared as ever. Pointing to the first thing on the list he speaks it out loud. “Money. If we are going to leave Wellington Wells we need as much as possible to afford things on the outside. Oddly enough even under joy I was big on saving money for emergencies though my definition of emergency differs now.”

Clancy finishes off his first piece of toast and picks up the other. It sounds logical, having money for leaving. They’re going to need food, shelter, and other things. “I have money. Quite a bit actually since I live in the barracks instead of a house. I’ll bring it here so we can put it all together.”

Thomas nods and points to the next thing which just says  **Normal** and is underlined. “We have to act like nothing is going on. We have to work and talk to people and anything we can think of to make ourselves seem like we always have been. Should be easier for you since you are still taking joy.”

The smaller male looks at the board and back to Clancy shifting from foot to foot as if he’s nervous causing the constable to roll his eyes and swallow his food. “Spit it out, mate.”

“This plan relies a lot on you.” The brown-eyed man murmurs looking a bit like he’s going to get shut down immediately. The bobby just puts his empty plate down and leans back on the sofa to listen, gesturing for his friend to continue. “You guys all pass around bridge duty. I remember you telling me because you said no one likes to do it because it’s boring.”

Clancy nods when the smaller man looks at him for confirmation and his shoulders sag in relief before he’s pulling a folded up map out of his pocket and unfolding it on the table. “This is a map of the maintenance hatch system. They are all connected by the tube system that used to run underground.” He points at one. “That’s the one here in Maidenholm.” He points to another. “This is the one connected to the bridge leading out of Wellington Wells.”

The blue-eyed man leans forward and stares down at the map. It’s a bit confusing but he gets the gist of it. “What do you need me to do then?”

“The doors to the tunnels run on power. It’s a safety measure of sorts. If you want to get into another hatch then the door in that hatch needs to have its power activated.” Thomas explains carefully. “If you can get to the hatch on the bridge and activate the power to the door then we can use the hatch here in Maidenholm to escape. All you have to do is activate it, finish your shift at the bridge, and meet me back here and we can leave and be off to Ireland.”

Clancy nods and takes a deep breath. “I’ll have to wait until someone tries to push their bridge shift off on someone else or until I get assigned. I’m also going to need a clearer map to where this hatch is.”

“Maintenance room has a big sign on it. It’s right off the emergency control room and the tolls so it’s easy to find.” The blond replies standing to drag his board and map back to the work room. 

When he gets back into the sitting room the radio beside his egg chair switches on and Uncle Jack’s voice comes through.  _ “Wakey, wakey everyone! It’s another fabulous day in Wellington Wells! The weather is only slightly cloudy with bits of lovely sunshine _ . _ ” _

“I have to get ready for work.” Thomas says, turning and making way for the stairs. The constable stands as well collecting their plates and taking them to the kitchen to wash them. 

  
  
  


**Thomas**

The shower he takes is quick and efficient like most things he does when getting ready for work. When he steps out of the shower he only gives himself a moment to look at his face before he’s putting his mask back on and combing his hair into place. He painstakingly picks up all of his vanilla joys from the rug and puts them back in the bottle trying not to focus on the shoes and helmet next to his slept in bed. He doesn’t have time to think about it nor does he have the energy to address that his feelings for his best friend aren’t a new thing but possibly something he’s been holding onto since they were thirteen. 

He pulls on his pants and an undershirt before sliding into his grey workmen’s suit and zipping it up. He has to sit to pull on his socks and work boots and he’s sliding his thick, maintenance gloves on when Clancy steps into the room. They don’t speak but the silence is comfortable as the taller man puts on his own shoes and wrangles his hair into his helmet to look respectable. After hooking on his tool belt, they leave the house. 

Thomas follows his route as per usual stopping a few times to adjust the movement mechanics on some of Uncle Jack’s television monitors. The bobby stands near him observing the street as he waits patiently for the blond to finish each repair. More people greet Clancy than they ever would him but that doesn’t bother him. In fact, it’s something of a comfort knowing he isn’t much of an attention grabber compared to the constable. 

They make it all the way to the gate on his route that goes to the garden district and he’s happy to say only three people over all talked to him. That happiness quickly fades when he finds that the scanner gate has been smashed open and the spanker pillar has been broken. Thomas frowns and grabs the taller man’s sleeve, dragging him through the gate to the other side so that he can get into the control room. He leaves the larger man at the door and continues in towards the communication hub. “I need to call Miss Byng and the Committee about this, give me a moment.”

Thomas jams down a few buttons blinking at the little screen as he waits. Finally, Miss Byng appears on the screen smiling and greeting him. “Lovely day for it!”

“Ah not so much Miss Byng. Someone has smashed the sensor and spanker at the west gate from Maidenholm to the garden district.” Thomas explains with a grimace. “I always check since it’s on my route, ma’am, but I’ve never seen it actually broken.”

“Everett, right?” She asks, seeming to get over her shock quickly. “I’ll send a few Constables out your way just sit on it until they are done and then you can fix it.”

“Of course, ma’am.” He agrees easily. “I already have Constable Dawnburrow with me though so I doubt you’ll need to spare more than a few men.”

The woman nods to herself on the little screen looking around at where she is. “They’ll be there as soon as possible, Everett. Good afternoon.” The screen goes black and something thumps loudly behind him causing him to whip around. 

Clancy lays prone on the ground blood coming from his temple under his mask which seems to be cracked. A wastrel stands over him wielding a cricket bat with metal plates bolted to it. She must have snuck up on the taller man. Her crazed eyes turn to the blond and she yanks the cricket bat back up into a swinging position. 

Thomas fumbles for the large wrench on his belt managing to grab a hold of it as he dodges around her first swing. He blocks her next with the wrench, the force of it shaking through him to his core. When he gets his footing and she’s breathing heavily he pushes he causing her to stumble back and hit the wall. It stuns her enough that he can clock her over the head with his wrench sending her sprawling on the floor. 

Once the blond is sure she is knocked out and he’s dragged her modified cricket bat away from her, he races over to his friend. He slides to his knees and rolls the man over, though it takes a little effort with their size difference, before pulling the brunet’s head up to rest on his legs. Setting his wrench on the floor for quick access, he digs the bottle with his rose of gilead petals out of his pocket and opens it using a metal tube to mash the petals into paste. 

Thomas yanks one of his gloves off with his teeth and carefully pulls the cracked but still intact mask off of the taller man’s face. He freezes at the sight, his fingers itching to trace over the raised scar tissue over the bridge of Clancy’s nose. He quickly shakes the thought off and uses the inside part, the clean part, of his sleeve to wipe away the blood leaking from the lump on the other man’s temple. After that, he evenly applies the hastily made medication and applies one of the plasters he’s required to carry around. 

Sliding the bottle back into his pocket and yanking his glove back on, he palms the discarded mask choosing to carefully slide it back into his friend’s face as to avoid thinking about the things he’s been avoiding thinking about as long as he can remember. A creak sounds from the door of the machine shack and the brown-eyed man is quick to grab his wrench and hold it up in defense of he and his friend. His eyes land on Constable Simmons and he sighs in relief. 

“Shite bit of protection I have here, ay? Poor thing got smacked when his back was turned by that one over there.” Thomas explains hooking his wrench back into his tool belt as he points out the comatose woman. 

“We’ll take care of them both then. Constables Wallace and Halbert are looking at the scene.” The older man nods his head to the doorway as he holds a large, gloves hand out for the repairman. After carefully sliding Clancy’s head back onto the floor, he takes it letting himself be pulled to his feet. “You’re looking a bit peaky, lad, I think it’s time for another joy.” The man advises eyeing the door. 

“Make sure he goes to the medic for me.” The blond murmurs pulling out the bottle of joy pills he’d picked up from the floor that morning. “I have to stick around and fix all of this after you lot are done.” He explains opening the bottle and shaking a large, cream colored capsule out. 

“I’ll do it.” Henry assures him. “And I’ll also be seeing you on Mary and I’s door step for dinner. She’ll worry sick about you because of this if you don’t.”

“Of course, Constable, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Thomas promises before slipping the large pill into his mouth. Butterflies dance in front of his vision and the world goes bright. Warmth pools in his chest, and he  _ smiles _ . 


End file.
